Indomitable XMen
by Mike Staley
Summary: A new legacy of the X-Men.


She looked around the empty streets warily, knowing someone was waiting for  
  
her. Brushing her dark hair aside, Jubilation Lee began moving forward.  
  
Suddenly, a sound from behind her caught her attention. She turned quickly,  
  
hands up, ready to fight. However, it was nothing more then a mere cat. She breathed a  
  
sigh of relief and chuckled.  
  
Her laughed was silenced quickly as Toad tackled her to the ground. She kicked  
  
him off and pulled herself to her feet. She raised her hands towards his as pyrotechnics  
  
flew from them. He leapt out of the way just in time, but Jubilee was quick to fire again  
  
as soon as he hit the ground knocking him through the wall of a nearby building.  
  
She laughed triumphantly until she noticed none other then Sabertooth leering  
  
over her. She screamed as he prepared to attack, but suddenly, he began to dematerialize,  
  
as did the surrounding environment. Within moments, she found herself alone in the  
  
danger room.  
  
"Jubilee," came a voice through the loudspeakers. "You must learn to concentrate  
  
and be prepared for anything during a battle."  
  
She looked up towards a large window where she could see Professor Xavier  
  
watching her. "But Professor, why do I even have to do this? It's not like anything's  
  
happening. We haven't had any trouble in months."  
  
"A time of peace is not a time to become too comfortable. The war for mutant  
  
liberation is not over yet. And until it is, we can not afford to be un- prepared."  
"I call."  
  
Remy LeBeau was never one to back down from a challenge, especially at the  
  
poker table. He merely smiled as his one remaining opponent laid down his cards. A  
  
straight. He turned his hand to reveal a full house.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Sighed his now poor opponent. "How do you do it?"  
  
"With style, mon ami." He chuckled. "With style."  
  
That was when he noticed a peculiar odder in the air. He looked to a dark corner  
  
of the bar to see a figure he knew very well. Remy walked over and sat at the table with  
  
his dark friend, Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Do you feel you've taken enough of their money," The man asked in a thick  
  
German accent. "Or do you feel the need to wait until your winning starts a bar fight?"  
  
Remy chuckled and stood up. Together they slipped out the back as not to draw  
  
attention to themselves.  
  
Outside, they noticed a group of people gathered around the front window of a  
  
TV store. Remy joined them to see what was going on.  
  
"To repeat our top story, the President of the United States has been assassinated  
  
by an unknown mutant. Not surprisingly, this has caused anti-mutant hysteria to rise to a  
  
new high."  
  
Remy didn't wait to see anymore as he hurried to tell Kurt. Together they hurried  
  
to an alley and Kurt grabbed Remy by the shoulder, suddenly they both disappeared in a  
  
flash of light.  
In the war room Professor X gathered his team of X-Men together. These were  
  
just a few of the men and women who had proudly worn the symbol of the X- Men.  
  
"As you can assume," Xavier began. "This assassination will lead to further dangers for mutants everywhere. And this may be only the beginning. We have to find  
  
this mutant and stop him or her from causing any further damage."  
  
"I find this guy, he'll be spending the rest of his life with a disfigured face."  
  
Declared Logan, thrusting three razor sharp claws out of his left hand.  
  
"Our first objective is to find him." Interrupted Professor X. "Cyclops will be  
  
leading four X-Men to Washington to see what you can find. You'll be taking Storm,  
  
Wolverine, Beast, and Shadowcat. Find out what you can but be careful. There will no  
  
doubt be guards everywhere."  
Outside the white house, dark clouds began forming as evidence of an upcoming  
  
thunderstorm. The security and reporters paid little mind to this as there were more  
  
important things happening now. Had anyone looked around, they might have noticed  
  
the jet that silently landed some distance away.  
  
The X-Men slipped out and headed for the building.  
  
"We will need to find a clean way inside." Beast mentioned as they drew closer.  
  
"Let me handle that." Suggested Wolverine. "I'll draw them away and you guys  
  
get inside."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he began moving towards the front. After a few  
  
moments the sound of screaming could be heard and the security standing guard ran to  
  
investigate.  
  
They came closer and Shadowcat slipped through the wall inside. After a  
  
moment, she let the others in. However, they made very few stepped before guards burst  
  
into the room, guns locked and loaded.  
  
Before anyone could do anymore, the lights suddenly went out. The sounds of a  
  
blade slicing through the air could be heard and finally the lights came back on. The  
  
guards were laid out on the floor, dead, and the X-Men could see the silhouette of  
  
someone beside a dark corner.  
  
"Who are you?" Cyclops demanded.  
  
The silhouette began to fade as they heard an eerie voice simply say, "I am the  
  
Shadow." 


End file.
